What A Girl Wants?
by xGothicOtakux
Summary: Ranfa wants to go on land, So she begs Lady Bat to take her. Will they drive each other insane along the way? Crackfic. xD


**( This is my first fanfiction, So thank you for reading! ^-^ T for swearing. I don't own Mermaid Melody or the lyrics to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. )**

* * *

"Hey I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me maybe!" Ranfa sang.

"Stop singing that annoying song." Lady Bat scowled, Not amused. "Plus, Who would call you? Phones don't even work underwater!"

"Oh lighten up a bit. It's just a song. Stop your complaining, Fag. And well, I could go on land, And get a phone.. I wonder what it's like to live up there." The purple haired girl started to daydream about what being human would be like.

Being free, Seeing beautiful things. Like her favorite things, flowers! She sighed, Wondering what it was all like.

"Who are you calling a fag? Stupid girl." Lady Bat muttered. "Mikeru wouldn't allow you to."

"Whatever. Who asked you?" Ranfa sighed.

Lady Bat shrugged.

"Uh.., Don't you have anything better to do? Like trying to catch the Mermaid Princesses, Or did you already fail again?" Ranfa crossed her arms and walked to the other side of the room. "Humph."

"Nah, I think Mikeru sent the Black Beauty Sister's after them." The Cross dresser adjusted his skirt. "Anyways, Why all the sudden thoughts of living on land?"

"I don't know.. Sometimes I think I wasn't meant to do these kinds of things. What could I ever gain from this? What does Mikeru even really do for us?" She ran her fingers through her long hair and sighed.

"Well, I don't know about you, But I think this kind of thing is fun. Even though we'll probably never catch those Mermaid's anyway. It keeps me from getting bored." Lady Bat twirled his hair around his finger, Like a girl would.

"Hm.., Hey, I've got an idea!" Ranfa grinned.

"What kind of idea..?" Lady Bat tilted his head, Ranfa was usually the smart and mature one, But when it came to idea's... That's where she screwed up.

"Both of us don't have to look for the Mermaid Princesses today, Right? So we should go on land! Because I mean, We rarely get to, And since we both aren't busy, We should go together!" Ranfa's eyes practically sparkled with hope.

"No.. What if we got caught?" Lady Bat didn't like the idea of getting in trouble over something that seemed so foolish to him.

"Oh please, Lady Bat.." Ranfa begged.

"No."

Ranfa walked up to him and leaned in, Like she was going to whisper something. Instead, She yelled in his ear. "PLEASE, I promise I'll never call you a faggot again! Please, Please, PLEASE!"

"N-o! NO. God, I swear if I go deaf, You're gonna pay!" He shoved her away.

"Sorry.., But please?" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Well.. If it's only for today. But what if Mikeru, for some unknown reason, Wants us. What then?" Lady Bat frowned.

"Err.., We can have Alala do something. She's good at distracting people." Ranfa felt nervous all the sudden. What if they got caught, Would Mikeru kill them?

"True. But could she distract Mikeru? I mean, It might work for a while, But not for long." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Maybe we could try to get the Black Beauty Sisters to help? I mean, Maybe they could dress like us our something like that. And don't just say that idea is stupid, At least I tried."

"Yeah. Well, it's worth a shot. But what about their ears or whatever? Mine are human like and your's are kinda pointy. And what about their hair, I don't have any wigs. And what about our wings!" Ranfa sweat dropped. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I have wigs, Don't ask. All they need to do is make sure their ears don't show. As for wings.., I think that won't be much of a problem." Lady Bat sighed. "Also, The Mermaids live on land. What if they recognize us?"

"Alright.. I don't think they'll recognize us if we wear modern human clothes or whatever. But I think it would be better if you didn't cross dress. They might recognize you." Ranfa stared at him.

"Hmph. Fine. But they might not recognize me if I do anyways.." He pouted.

Ranfa rolled her eyes and grabbed Lady Bat's arm dragging him in her room. "Okay, So, What should I wear? I mean.. You obviously know more about women's fashion then I do. Which is sad since your a guy. I normally don't wear casual things anyway.."

Lady Bat smirked. "Hm.., Since it's summer time I suggest either a tank top or short sleeves, A skirt or shorts, but not to short or else people might say you look like a slut. And maybe some flip flops or sandles. Well, If you want to be casual that is."

"Wow.. Didn't expect you to know that much. What should I do with my hair?" Ranfa looked through her clothes. So far, She had a fuschia and indigo tanktop and some shorts that were barely above her knees and yet not to short.

"Well, You could put it in a high side pony tail, That might suit you.. Or you could put your hair in low pigtails." Lady Bat looked around Ranfa's room, It was colorful and a bit unorganized.

"Alright, Since I'm changing, Get out." She pushed him out of her room and started to change into the tanktop and shorts. Then she took her hair down and put it in a side pony tail. When she finished she opened the door. "How do I look?"

Lady Bat's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected her to look that good in it. "Amazing.."

"Thank you. Now, We should work on your outfit!" Ranfa grinned, She was going to make sure no one would recognize him as 'LADY Bat' afterwards.

"Oh yay..." He muttered and walked to his room with Ranfa following him.

"Do you even own men's clothes?" Ranfa asked out of curiousity.

"Yes, Some.. I don't always cross dress, Just most of the time." Lady Bat rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know that." Ranfa shook her head in amasement.

"There is a lot you don't know, Butterfly girl." Lady Bat stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh gosh, That hurts.. So badly. I'm so heartbroken because I have been dissed by a Transvestite!" Ranfa fake sobbed dramatically.

Lady Bat rolled his eyes. "Okay, So, I wonder what I should wear.."

"Maybe you should wear like, Some jeans with holes in them and a t-shirt? That might look nice on you.. Or maybe that would make you look cocky, Even though you are." Ranfa shrugged. "Whatever.., I don't understand fashion anyway."

"Hm, That sounds alright. Aside from the comment about me being cocky.. I have some converse's that might go with the outfit too. What about my hair?" Lady Bat frowned at the thought of having to get his hair cut short or whatever crazy idea Ranfa might have.

"Hm, Try taking your hair down.. Also, Maybe you should try wearing some glasses." Ranfa said staring at him.

"Alright. But why glasses? I have perfect vision!" Lady Bat let his hair down and brushed it.

"Not because of your vision, Idiot! Just to add to your disguise." Ranfa smacked her forehead in frustration.

"Oh.." Lady Bat felt like an idiot. "Where am I supposed to get glasses though?"

"I have some that are face, Like the whole cute 'nerd' glasses, Yanno?" Ranfa reached into her pocket and handed him the fake glasses.

"Cool." Lady Bat put them on. "How do I look? Do I look cute or just nerdy?"

"Sexy.." Ranfa muttered, It looked like she was aboul to start drooling. "Bad Ranfa! You can't just flirt with the guy who is rude to you almost all the time." She thought to herself.

"I'm always sexy. You just now noticed?" He wrapped an arm around her.

"Uh, I meant the outfit! Not you, Fag." Ranfa rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off of her even though she didn't mean it.

"You're in denial." Lady Bat smirked.

"Denial my ass." Ranfa flicked him on the head. "Anyway, You should hurry up and get dressed so we can get out of here before we get caught."

"Fine, Then get out. Unless you want to see my undress." He winked at her.

"As if." She pretended to gag and walked out of his room.

Lady Bat put some jeans and a loos tank top on and went to examine his reflection in the mirror. Making sure everything looked alright, He walked out into the hall where Ranfa was standing. "So?"

"Wow, This is one of the rare times I see you when you aren't wearing a skirt or a dress." Ranfa looked him up and down. "Nice."

Lady Bat rolled his eyes. "So when are we going on land?"

"Are you ready? And we need to talk to Alala to make sure she's up for distracting Mikeru." Ranfa sighed.

"Yeah, And tell her to tell the Black Beauty Sister's our other plan, Just in case." Lady Bat nodded.

"Alright, Then we can go." Ranfa smiled.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Lady Bat wondered curiously.

"Can't you teleport? I know I can, But would it be enough to get us on land...?" Ranfa sweat dropped.

"I can try, Come here." Lady Bat wrapped an arm around Ranfa's waist. The cross dresser focused for a moment, Sparks swirled around the two. By the time He opened his eyes he realized they were somewhere on land and it was loud.

"Get your asses outta the road!" Someone in a noisy machine shouted at the two.

It didn't take Ranfa a second longer until she figured out they were standing in the middle of the road, She grabbed Lady Bat's hand and pulled him over to the side walk and sighed. "Nice going, Lady Fag. What a great entrance."

"Hey, At least I tried. It's not our fault that filthy human in the 'Car' wasn't in a good mood." Lady Bat rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Ranfa pulled her fan out of her pocket and used it to fan herself off.

"Why did you bring that?" Lady Bat glared at her.

"Whadd'ya mean? It's hot out here since it's Summer." She sighed.

"Fool. It'll give away your disguise!" Lady Bat brushed a strand of his dark purple-black hair out of his face.

"Fine.." Ranfa sighed, It was pointless to fight with him. She tucked the fan back into her shorts pocket.

"Good. Now, Where are we going anyway?" Lady Bat looked around, Unfamiliar with their new surrounding.

"Err..., Somewhere? Oh! Look, They have an ice cream shop!" Ranfa ran quickly up to a store that had decorations of ice cream with sprinkles on the windows, While Lady Bat was trying to catch up to her.

"Hey! You almost left me back there, What are you a road runner?" He sighed and yanked on her pony tail. "Stupid girl."

"Whatever, Don't call me a stupid girl when your name is LADY Bat." Ranfa smirked,

"Shut up. Do you want some ice cream or not?" Lady Bat scowled.

"Yeah, But I don't think it's free." She looked down and sighed.

"I have some money. Remember, I've been on land more than you. And I stole some of Alala's 'idol' money. Hehe, Don't tell her though." Lady Bat smirked.

"You're such an asshole. Just go and get me some ice cream, I want Chocolate." Ranfa opened the door and shoved him inside.

Lady Bat came out a minute later carrying a cone full of cold chocolate ice cream. with sprinkles on it. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes!" Ranfa smiled and ran up to him. Her smile dissapeared when he licked it. "I thought I told you to get me one!?"

"You did, But I didn't want to spend a lot of money on ice cream. So I thought we could share." Lady Bat rolled his eyes at her dramaticness.

"Eww! Who knows where your tongue has been?! You mean cheapskate!" Ranfa growled.

"Stop, You're going to draw unwanted attention." Lady Bat frowned slightly. "Just lick the damn ice cream and be happy."

"Gross.., No way!" Ranfa shook her head.

Lady Bat who was very annoyed, Took the ice cream cone and handed it to her. "I only licked it once.. Here, You can have it, Princess." He gritted his teeth.

"Alright.." Ranfa sighed, taking the ice cream cone and licking it. "Thank you.. Well, I guess we can share it.. Since you're making such a big deal about it."

Lady Bat's eye twitched and he looked at her silently for a moment. "Alright." He licked it.

After a while they ran out of ice cream and went to sit on a bench.

"What now?" Lady Bat sighed figuring she would want to do more then just have ice cream.

"I don't know.. Human girls usually brag about their first dates and first kiss. Does this count as a date?" Ranfa looked at him hopefully.

"I-I don't know.." Lady Bat blushed while stuttering.

"Haha, You're blushing!" Ranfa giggled and wondered if Lady Bat did have a soft side.

"Shut up!" He lowered his head.

"Someones getting grouchy.." Ranfa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever.." Lady Bat sighed. "So what about a first kiss?"

"They say they're great! I wonder what it's like to really kiss someone.." Ranfa looked at Lady Bat for a moment.

"Depends if they are a good kisser or not I guess." Lady Bat shrugged.

"Maybe we should try kissing!" Ranfa's eyes lit up at the idea.

Lady Bat flinched. "W-What kind of idea is that?!"

"Oh, Come on. I want to know what it's like!" She laughed.

"A-Alright then.. Come here." Lady Bat moved a bit closer to Ranfa.

"Okay.." Ranfa scooted closer. Her and Lady Bat were nose-to-nose. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

Lady Bat, Who was getting nervous finally leaned in and simply kissed her on the lips before pulling away quickly. "There.."

Ranfa opened her eyes and blushed, That wasn't the kind of kiss she was going for but it was better than nothing. "Wow... And we should probably go back to 'headquarters' or whatever you want to call it."

"Yeah.." Lady Bat took her hand and they teleported back.

~ Back at "Headquarters" ~

"What's up, Did ya have fun?" Alala giggled and noticed they were holding hands. "You two seem to have gotten closer!"

"Shut up." Lady Bat rolled his eyes and let go of Ranfa's hand before kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear, "That kiss will be our little secret, Okay?"

"Okay and.., Thank you." Ranfa smiled, She would never forget what happened that strange day on land.


End file.
